1. Technical field
The present invention is related to a novel high density liquid or paste yeast preparation containing polyolic compounds, preferably nontoxic polyolic compounds such as glycerol, and also to a method for producing the preparation, as well as using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, baker's yeast is usually supplied for households in the form of fresh compressed yeast in packages or in powder form as active dry yeast. Small and medium sized bakeries receive their yeast in fresh form, or use dry yeast. A so called "cream yeast" or "yeast milk", i.e., a water solution of fresh yeast, in which the proportion of yeast (of dry matter 27-29%) is approximately 750 grams per liter of product, is supplied to the largest bakeries. The "cream yeast" or "liquid yeast" is prepared by separators, and the maximum yeast content of the product is determined by the separating effect of the separator used.
None of the said forms in which yeast is supplied is fully satisfactory. The time elapsing from delivery to sale and use is often too long. In households, the need for yeast cannot be planned in advance, and therefore fresh yeast may not be available. Cake stored in the refrigerator may have dried or become moldy or inactive. Dry yeast remains, in principle, active for long periods but in any case must be dissolved and "awakened" properly to recover full activity.
As noted above, small and medium-sized bakeries use dry yeast. With respect to the use of fresh compressed yeast, problems include assessment of the necessary stock, and the batching and crumbling of the yeast, which is difficult using automatic equipment.
Because yeast cells are denser than water, the "cream yeast" supplied for the larger bakeries has a tendency to sediment at the bottom of the container in which it is transported. Consequently, the yeast cream has to be stirred before use. Finally, one cubic meter contains more than 200 liters of excess water.
The batching and storage of yeast for baking is not completely without problems, either for a home baker or for a professional baker.